


Bone Cold

by WhiteCinnamon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sans/Male Reader - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCinnamon/pseuds/WhiteCinnamon
Summary: This is our universe, and it's been several months since you've played Undertale. But a cold December night takes a unexpected turn. How will you tell him that not only has the teleportation sent him out of the barrier, but into a completely different universe, one where his life, is just a video game.
-None of the pictures or videos in this story are mine. -All character/game rights go to the talented artist Toby Fox.





	1. A Chilly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chilly December night leaves you dumbfounded and a bit scared.

   You lay dormant in your bed entangled in your comforter, it's a chilly December afternoon, the brisk air in your bedroom bites your skin like a hungry animal, you pull the covers over you in a heated bliss. You hear a small tap at your window but you turn your head to find nothing there, just the cold howling snowy wind of the winter season. You close your eyes in hope that slumber will overtake you soon but you're reminded of the chilly air when a cool draft whirls upwards sending chills all up your spine. You shiver like a feral cat in a dark city alleyway, but your cold self is met with another heavy blanket that is gently laid over top of your laying form. You simply shrug it off as your mother until you hear a deep, unfamiliar voice call from the foot of your bed.

   "you seemed cold kid" is all you hear. Fear instantly overtook your whole body, you rubbed your tired eyes in confusion. _"Am I going crazy? I must be losing it."_ You thought, but standing a small 5"2 was a casually dressed skeleton.

   "jeez kid you look like you've seen a monster or somethin." Those deep words passed right through you, because standing in the flesh, or....bones? was Sans. Your mind was racing at a million miles a minute, _HOW COULD THIS BE!?, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?_ Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a bony hand resting on your shoulder. You quickly flinched in shock, but he was already sitting beside you.

   "hey hey, calm down kid, I'm sure this is all too confusing for you but I'll explain later, but until then, i can't have you all anxious and on edge." He rubbed small comforting circles around the crest of your back to calm your visibly distraught self. His touch was, not cold and hard as you expected, but warm and soft, it eased you. But as if on cue, you heard footsteps approaching quickly in the hall, you saw a bright blue flash, then...nothing. Your mother opened the door to check on you.

   "Everything alright?" She asked.

   "Ye...yeah mom everything's fine." But you couldn't hide your confusion behind your stuttering sentence.

   "You look like you've seen a ghost, I think you should get to sleep, it's late." She replied.

   "Yeah I was trying but it was getting cold." You said

   "Well no wonder, your space heater is missing" then she quickly grabbed a small heater out of the hall closet then flicked it on. "There that's better, no get some sleep."

   "Night mom"

   "Night" Then the room filed with the sound of the wooden door closing, then silence. You were left with nothing but the solemn darkness of your room. Your eyes became heavy, sleep was all you were good for. You awoke in a darkness, you stared into the void, and it starred right back. You grew scared, helplessness took over, you felt like you were falling for an eternity. You started screaming. But the usual buzz of your alarm greeted your ears and the bright morning sunlight suddenly filled your tired eyes. "Oh thank god, it was just a dream" Or so you thought.


	2. Early Start

   You looked at your alarm which read a bright 'n early 7am. Your nose was filled with the mouth watering sent of bacon an sausage that you knew your mother was responsible for, and with that you fond your feet against your cool hard wood floor. You ran to your dresser and grabbed your shorts and your favorite t-shirt and through them on quickly. You took a b-line for the stairs almost tripping on your way down.   
You were met with a messy scene, your mother was washing the dishes and her hair was a mess. But you ignored it since the plate on the table with bacon and sausage was just calling your name, so you took your seat.

   "Hun eat your breakfast real quick, I have to run upstairs and get ready for work."

   "Sure mom, why are ya in such in a hurry anyway?"

   "One of my clients decided it would be a _wonderful_ idea to request me for a haircut today, and they need color and you know how _great_ I am at color. So I have to run over to your aunt Rita's so she can guide me through it one more time before I get to work and I have to go like now."

   "Wow you really got a lot on your plate don't you."

   "Yeah so eat your food imma get ready real fast" Before you had time to respond she was already half way up the stairs. A few minutes went buy before you heard a knock at the kitchen door. You looked up from your plate with a confused look. " _Who could that be at this hour, and why are they in our backyard?"_ You got up from the kitchen table and slowly walked over to the door. Skeptically, you reached for the handle. You got on your tiptoes and looked through the door window and you saw nothing.

   "What the heck"

   You turned the handle and quickly opened the door with annoyance that was quickly replaced with shock, because standing not two feet from you was the same big boned skeleton that visited you in your room last night, which explained why you couldn't see his small stature through the high window. Without skipping a beat you slammed the door and turned, leaning back against the wood. You slid down until you were sitting on the tiled floor with your knees in the air. " _It's just a dream, it's just a dream"._ You kept telling yourself this over and over. But you heard yet another knock but this one wasn't from bone hitting wood.

   "knock knock"

   It took you a second to process the proper response, but you somehow summoned up the courage to answer.

   "Who's there?"

   "a guy"

   "A guy who?"

   "a guy who thinks it's rude to slam a door on a new friend, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

   You starred at your knees for what seemed like forever before standing up and slowly opening the door. You were met with a wide almost plastered looking grin.

   "now, wanna start over? the names sans, sans the skeleton."

   He reached his bony hand for yours in a friendly shake, you were hesitant but you obliged in the contact. His hand grasped yours carefully, his bone was, smooth and warm. It through you off a bit but at the same time, you kinda liked it. It felt like warm porcelain and the feeling of it was comforting.   
He slipped his hands back into his hoodie pockets and continued.

   "nice to meet you...ah?"

   It took you a second to recognize his question.

   "Ah oh sorry, my names   
____".

   "____ huh? i like that name, it has a nice ring to it."

   "Thanks, but how is this possible? How are you even real?"

   "i told you I'll explain later."

   "Didn't you say that last time?"

   "yeah, i did, it's just kinda a long story."

   You heard footsteps above you and you were quickly reminded of your mother upstairs.

   "Well good 'cus now isn't really the best time."

   "____ hun, I need you to take the trash out before I go please."

   You heard your mother calling from the top of the steps and you shut the door behind you and headed for the trash bins. You opened the lid and reached for a bag in the deep bin, but your arms weren't long enough. You struggled for a few moments before a blue hue emitted from the can and the heavy bag effortlessly levitated out of the bin and in front of you. You were confused for a moment and just glanced at Sans

   "Thanks."

      You lifted the bag and carried it to the curb.

\- SANS POV -

   "why isn't he surprised by my magic? have they seen magic before? i mean i was certain humans didn't have any on the surface, well anymore at least."

\- YOUR POV -

     You ran back to the backyard and again met Sans at the door.

    "Hey listen I gotta say goodbye to by mom okay? Please don't let her see you, god knows what'll happen."

   "don't worry about it kid, i gotta few tricks up my sleeve."

     You nodded and turned back to the door walking in and meeting your mother in the living room by the front door.

   "Listen, I'll be gone until eight o'clock so you'll need to set the alarm okay hun?"

   "Sure mom."

   "Okay I love you."

    "Love you too."

   She walked to her car and gave you a final wave before getting in her car and driving down the hill.

   " _At least I don't have to worry about her, for now at least."_

   You walked away from the window and sat on your living room sofa with a loud exaggerated exhale.

   " _What a great way to start a morning."_


	3. Alone at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're left with an uninvited guest.

  You sat on your couch for a few uninterrupted moments before hearing the fridge close in the kitchen. You whole body stiffened. " _ Is...is he in the kitchen? How did he even get inside, I was certain I locked the door on my way in. Then again, how did he get in my room last night?"  _ You stood up from the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen. You were struck to see Sans making a sandwich at the counter.

  "Uhh, help yourself?"

  He casually looked up.

 "what? i couldn't help it, i was. _..starved to the bone. _

__ You thought for a moment. " _ Oh god, I'm going to slap him for that." _

 To your suffering the permanent smile on his face  grew even bigger because without even realizing, you somehow managed to let a small giggle out.

  "heh, what can i say, i guess i like tickling your,  _ funny bone. _ "

  Another internal scream was followed by another giggle. But before he could continue you noticed something on the counter.

 "Is, that a bottle of ketchup?" 

 "of course, why? don't you like ketchup?"

 "No it's just what is it for?"

  "well for me of course."

  With that he was already drinking the bottle like it was nobody's business.

 "Eww gross, you know you're supposed to use that on other food, not just drink it."

 "i just like the taste of it. why, you don't think i got the  _ stomach _ for it?"

  At that moment it took everything humanly possible not to smack the hell out of him, but you just laughed. You liked puns, just bad ones made you cringe. But somehow it was different when he told them. You're filled with instant hatred, then sudden laughter. Sans began to squirt some ketchup on his sandwich and took a bite. His sharp canines tearing at the bread, it gave you a shiver down your back. But the thought reminded you of the large breakfast you had earlier that morning.

  You're thoughts were shattered, you suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom.

 "S'cuse me for a moment please?"

  You didn't even wait for a response. You were already up the stairs at the bathroom door. You walked in and after a few moments you finished up, but when you went to wash your hands you saw a grease ball of a person in the   mirror. " _ Ah, boy do I need a shower." _

  The thought of him seeing you again embarrassed you, so you quickly grabbed the soap and shampoo and stepped into the shower. You washed yourself thoroughly, the feeling of the warm water was wonderful on your greasy self. You closed your eyes in pleasure. Somehow the sight of those sharp teeth came into view, your breath hitched. You bent over to wash your legs and you were met with an excited member. " _ Oh no were did you come from? _ " 

  Your dirty thoughts surely got the best of you, but you blew it off as nothing. It felt like you washed off a whole layer of skin by the time you were finished. You dried your hair and then the rest of your body. You wrapped the towel around yourself with a quick whip like a matador provoking a furious bull with red satin. You covered your crotch area with your hand since there was a obvious bump,  and paced to your bedroom.

  You opened the door and found Sans looking at family pictures on your shelf. Your face flushed with red. You were wearing nothing but a towel and he was looking right at you. Not to mention the salute you were probably giving him through the towels warm fabric.

  "SANS, WHAT THE HECK MAN?"

  His face was a bright cyan. You could've sworn you saw his white dots dart downward and up again, meeting your red face.

  "OH GOD SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SHOWERING AND I CAME UPSTAIRS AND I SAW YOUR ROOM AND THE DOOR WAS OPEN AND-"

  You quickly interrupted.

"JUST PLEASE I NEED TO CHANGE."

  He was already out the door and down the hall. Your face was a bright red. " _ Oh god that was embarrassing." _

 -SANS POV-

 "oh man oh man, they're probably furious with me. I knew i shouldn't have went up there, nebbin' around all like that, i'm an idiot. i think i should just go."

\- YOUR POV -

  You grabbed some clean underwear, some jeans, and a quick sweater and changed. You walked down stairs to see Sans walking out the back door. You shouted for him.

  "Hey dude, where are you going!? You met him outside in the cold. He stopped, he  spoke still turned not facing you.

 "don't worry about it ___ i'll be fine, i think it would be best if I get out of your hair anyway."

 "No no it's ok, accidents happen."

 "no i was wrong to be snooping around upstairs uninvited like that. that would've never happened if i stayed out of your personal space."

 "It's ok, your curiosity just got the best if you, it happens to me all the time. I guess I probably should've told you I was gonna shower too. But that doesn't mean you need to leave."

  "no i embarrassed you i should go i-"

  You didn't let him finish. You grabbed his shoulders turning him to face you.

 "Sans."

  His shoulders were warm and his hoodie was soft. The powdery snow melted between your hands and the fabric. You spoke sternly.

 "Three days ago I made fun of my cousin for believing in Bigfoot. I'm literally standing here talking to a living, breathing skeleton. I'm not just gonna let you leave here just as quick as you came. I enjoy your company, and I don't know if you noticed from those photos but my dad really isn't in the picture, no pun intended. I'm a single child. It's just me and my mom, and eighty five percent of the time, she's at work. I'm home alone most days. So, I can't let you leave, not this easy."

  You realized how close you were to him, you could feel the heat from his bones. He smelled like a crisp, leather jacket in the nippy winter air. You loved it. Your face was beet red. You both starred at each other for a few seconds as you stood in the cold snowy backyard. His eyes were like white little pin pricks that danced in his dark sockets. Sans instantly wrapped his arms around you in a friendly hug. You felt like a million degrees at that moment. He asked you in a small whisper.

 "are you sure ___ ? 'cus i can be kind of a  _ bonehead _ sometimes."

  You let out a small chuckle and wrapped your arms around his abdomen, he was surprising thick for a skeleton, and comfy too.

 "I'm absolutely sure, I've never been more positive about any decision in my life. I can just feel it in my  _ bones." _

  He let a deep laugh escape between his grin. He released his arms from the embrace but kept his hands on your shoulders, You could've sworn you saw blue on his cheeks again.

 "but i guess I have some explaining to do first huh?"

 "Yeah but let's get inside, I'm freezing. Aren't you could?'

 "nah, the air just  _ blows right though me." _

 "Ha ha, very funny, let's just go in the house. I'll make hot chocolate."

 "sounds like a plan."


	4. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both enjoy the warmth of your kitchen. A serious talk gets confusing quick.

 You both started walking towards the backdoor, the freshly laid snow crunching beneath you. You didn't realize how far you had gotten from the house until you starred at the white wooden door in the distance. " _How did he even get this far? I almost caught him at the door, at least I think I did._ " Your mind didn't trail of for long since you suddenly felt warmth around your shoulders, he had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around you. You looked at him.

  "You didn't have to do that."

   He looked back with a warm smile, it made your chest burn.

  "no, i wanted too, i can't have you turning into human popsicle on me."

  "Well thanks, I guess I was getting really cold."

  "no problem."

   His hoodie was soft, it hugged you like fresh warm cotton, but before you had time to enjoy it, you were already at the door. You reached for the handle. It felt like your hand was going to freeze from the cold hard metal, but when you opened the door, you both were welcomed by a warm kitchen.

  "Here."

   You handed him his jacket.

  "awe, but i was starting to get used to seeing you in my favorite hoodie"

   You laughed and punched his shoulder.

 "You're a weirdo for that."

   With a fast swing it was already caressing his bony form. It was almost graceful. Your mental distraction was halted by a wave of goosebumps that trailed along your body from the warm atmosphere. You walked over to the stove and started boiling some water.

  "How do you like your coco,  
marshmallows, or no marshmallows?"

  "what are marshmallows?"

  "Your about to find out."

   You immediately grabbed a bag of marshmallows from the cabinet and plopped a few in some cups. When the water was done you grabbed two coco packets from the drawer and mixed the powder with some milk, pouring hot water in both mugs. You stirred the chocolate mix, letting the tea spoon hit the rims of the glass making a _"ting ting ting"_ sound. You approached the kitchen table setting both drinks down and motioning for Sans to have a seat. He sat at the chair across from yours. You blew on the hot liquid before taking a cautious sip. You watched him in anticipation. He starred at you for a moment and took a sip. His face lit up.

  "wow, kudos on the coco kid, It tastes great with these tiny things you call marshmallows."

  "Right?"

   You both awkwardly sat there for a bit occasionally taking sips of your hot chocolate. Almost a minute or two went buy before anyone said anything.

  "So, can to tell me how you even got here? I mean I've only known you've existed for not even a day and I'm already making you coco and almost letting you see me naked."

   His face became a bright blue.

  "ye...yeah, again, sorry about that."

   You briefly corrected him in reassurance.

  "I told you it's ok, I'm only kidding."

   He took another nervous long swig of his hot beverage and exhaled, setting the mug on the tables hard, wooden surface with a " _gonk"._

   He made eye contact with you, with a serious look.

  "but if i'm gonna start somewhere i guess i'll start with how i actually managed to get through the barrier."

   Your eyebrow rose in skepticism.

  "Barrier? What barrier?"

   "the one that the humans cursed upon us monsters all those years ago, the one that kept us in the underground under mt. ebbott for all these years."

   Those words pierced your heart like a knife. The force of the sudden realization was almost enough to knock the wind out of you. Your thoughts bounced around in your head resembling a bullet ricocheting inside a steel, hard box. _"He thinks there's a such place as Underground here? Monsters don't exist here, the only place for them here is in our dreams."_ You thought about this for a long while.

   "Um, Sans, how do I put this delicately."

You tweedled your thumbs in anxiety. He noticed your sudden change in body language and narrowed his eye sockets. You continued, but every word, every syllable, was like pulling teeth.

"The closest thing to Mt. Ebbott we have here is Mt. Saint Helens in Washington, and monsters don't exist here and never have, that is until you came along of coarse."

   He looked at you with a confused look.

  "no no, that's impossible, you must've not been paying any attention to the stories."

   "What stories? There's never been any stories, folktales, or legends about monsters being sealed by any magical barriers. The monster war was in medieval times right?'

  "what do you mean?"

  "Like the most advanced weapons we had were swords and arrows correct?"

  "yes and magic."

   This made you even more confused.

  "Sans, humans have never had any magic abilities whatsoever in the history of mankind."

  "no, that's impossible, i walked through alphy's portal, she told me it would send me outside of the barrier on the surface."

  "A portal? Sans I don't know if she sent you to where she was thinking, and what do you remember when you stepped in?"

  "all i remember is stepping through and seeing a bright blinding light."

   You interrupted.

  "You mean the sun?"

  "yeah, it was the most beautiful thing i had ever scene in my entire life. then i was in a field of sorts, but i couldn't tell from all the snow, but it was hard and slippery tho."

   A thought hit you.

  "It must've been the frozen lake a few blocks down from here."

  "yeah, i started walking towards the houses and i found this one. i saw you and your mom eating dinner in the kitchen window from your yard and you guys looked so happy. i stayed out there for a day or two and it was rough. i started getting really hungry and thirsty, yesterday night i took a, shortcut to your kitchen. well, i sorta ended up in the upstairs hallway. i guess i'm a little rusty, and i heard you in your room and you were shivering for dear life and i grabbed a blanket and you know the rest. that's how i ended up here."

   He looked at his mug for a moment.

  "when i say _shortcut_ i mean, i can kinda-"

   You cut him off.

  "I know what your shortcuts are, you don't have to explain, it's just one of your abilities."

   He looked up at you.

  "how do you know about my shortcuts? i've never showed them to you before."

   You were getting nowhere with this conversation. You thought for a while. You looked at him and took his hand, you stood up and you nodded you head towards the doorway in the living room.

  "C'mon, I need to show you something."

  "where are we going exactly?"

  "Just follow me okay?"

   You walked up the stairs and to your bedroom. You opened the door with a loud creek and sat on your bed. He was hesitant at first but you patted the spot next to you. He sat down with a slight bounce. You put your hand on his shoulder gently.

  "When I show you this please just hear me out."

   You grabbed your laptop from your nightstand and powered it on. You went into your games folder.

  "Okay, do you know what video games are?"

  "are they like the undernet? 'cus that's all i know about."

  "No they're not, and we have a thing called the internet here."

   You clicked on the game Undertale and it started up. You haven't played it in a long time. The title screen came and the intro started playing. A bead of sweat started forming on your brow, you grabbed his hand and squeezed. You gave him a concerned look. You examined his face, his eye sockets were glued to the computer screen. _"Here we go."_


	5. All a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you explain the unexplained. How will you reveal to him the truth.

   You've never felt more nervous in your life. _"How is he going to react? What is he going to say to me?"_ Your head was filed with worry and doubt, but soon, the Undertale intro was all you could hear. Sans turned his skull at you.

  "what is this?"

   His voice was deep, but shrill. It caught you off guard. You spoke carefully.

  "This, is Undertale."

   He looked back at the computer screen, dumbfounded.

  "undertale? i don't understand."

   You looked at the ceiling, and then at the foot of your bed.

  "Sans, I know I only met you yesterday, but I've known you a bit longer than you think."

   You looked at something behind him trying to avoid looking directly at him.

  "A lot, longer."

  "what do you mean?"

   You nudged your head towards the game, he took the hint and continued watching.

   The intro continued. " _Long ago, two races ruled over earth, humans, and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races."_ By this point his pupils disappeared again, his eyesockets were just black holes that you could easily fall into.  
It came time to name the fallen child, and you named them after yourself, just like the first time you played.

  "asgore needed seven human souls to set us all free, he was certain he'd reach that goal, regardless of the cost of the children's lives. all monsters just wanted to see the light of day, he was our king. our queen toriel, sought to keep the fallen children safe, so she left him, i guess she just couldn't bare to be with him."

  "I know Sans. I know about everything, the souls, the resets-"

   You bowed your head and spoke deeply.

  "The genocide."

   He quickly turned to you. His voice was, different. His white pupils were still gone, sending a painful array of goosebumps down your body.

  "How do you know about the resets, the murder, i've never told you any of that."

  "No, you haven't"

   You both were met with a friendly looking flower on the screen.

  " _Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey, the flower."_

  "what the hell is going on here?"

   You tried to calm him.

  "Sans please."

   You avoided the _"friendliness pellets"_ with ease. This of course, upset the little flower, making it release a demonic cackle on the final attack.

" _I forgot how much that laugh creeps me out."_ Out of nowhere Flowey was defeated by a obscene fireball. Sans was more than pleased by this.

  "thank goodness. even the sight of that thing gets me on edge."

  "Sans I'm okay, it's just a game."

  "well that little weed isn't something you play with."

   The playful music switched to a more, welcoming, homely melody and queen Toriel came into view, before the goat woman's dialogue had a chance to render on the screen, your computer was already snapped shut, with Sans quick, inhuman reflexes to blame.

  "no no, this is weird, i'm done watching this, i don't want to see this, this thing you call a game, ever again."

   You tried to ease him.

  "Sans it's ok."

  "no it's not ok ___ , i don't need my friends, my life, being animated on a goddamn computer screen for your own, i-i don't know, entertainment!?"

   He sat with his legs crossed, he had his hands on his cheekbones supporting his skull.

  "Sans how was anybody supposed to know you'd actually turn up one day, there's millions of video games out there that people play. How are we supposed to know that one is true, and we're just playing someone's life as a game. All I know is you exist, your friends exist, and so dose the Underground, just in a different-"

   You struggled to find the right words.

  "Place?"

   Sans was furious and visibly scared.

  "Sans listen to me please, your life isn't just a game. This had to have been created _after_ seeing your world. What I'm trying to say, is that you existed way before this stupid game did, I mean that's the only logical explanation. I mean someone didn't create this, and there just so happened to be a place just like it. That's just-"

  "impossible."

  "Yes, impossible. I'm not sure how, but someone had to have been to the underground from _here_ in order for this game to even exist."

   You placed your hand on his back rubbing it to comfort him, mocking his actions from the other night, you moved you hand in small circles. You could feel his spine through the blue fabric, you started to run the palm of your hand along its bony length. You felt him shiver.

  "agh."

  "What is it, did I hurt you or something?"

   He kept his skull down but looked at you.

  "no, it's just, i'm kinda sensitive there...it just feels good i guess."

   He looked at you with his eyes half closed, he was blushing slightly.

  This made your face and chest burn. " _Why does that happen every time he looks at me like that? What's going on with me lately?"_ You blurred your thoughts.

_"_ Well I'm glad I helped you feel a bit better."

   You both sat there for a wile in silence. You knew for sure you'd never let him see that game ever again. You promised yourself this. Not after his reaction, he looked scared, and surely confused, but you being there, comforting him, helped a lot.

\- SANS POV -

_" i can't believe there's a game based off of the underground. that's just to much for me to handle, but  ___'s hand feels so nice on my back, hey, i guess they learned from a professional."_

_-_ YOUR POV -

   You were lost in the moment, you were sitting there, soundly rubbing his back, occasionally grazing his spine. You loved it, you _craved_ for more. But the moment was ruined by the sound of your front door opening. " _Oh no, mom's home."_   Your mother was  calling from the main floor.

_"_ Hey ___, turns out my client only wanted there roots touched up so I was let home early."

  You whipped your head facing Sans, or the now _empty_ spot on your bed were he used to be. 

" _He must've teleported_."

   You discovered yourself not liking it when he did that, you just never knew if he'd return. After all, this whole situation was still to unbelievable to begin with.

   _"God I hope he comes back, I mean, it's not like I'm crazy."_

   You reminded yourself of this morning when you answered the door to a _very_ unexpected guest and you let out a long exhale. 

" _He'll be back, I just know it."_


	6. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of a close family member revisit you in the coming minutes.

   You plopped your head down on the spot where Sans was sitting, you liked how warm it was, his warmth always calmed you. It was almost as if, that was it's main purpose. You looked over, and starred at the many photos of you and your mom, sitting neatly on your shelf. Your eyes slowly closed shut. The memories started playing in your head like a movie on the silver screen. You see you and your mom, sitting at the picnic table in your backyard, eating watermelon and drinking iced tea, you were just a child then, living in ignorant bliss. You see when your your dad took you to the fair and he bought you funnel cake and rode rides with you. You loved that day, it was your birthday and you and him had your own special day together as father and son. A pain implodes, deep in your chest like a collapsed star. You see a haunting scene let, your father was, not enjoying himself as usual, but laying on a hospital bed, holding your mom's hand as she sobs into his shoulder. You walk over to him and ask him if he is going to be alright. His voice was weak.

  "Son, listen to me. I want you to take care of your mother when I'm gone."

   You clench the blanket laying over top of him between your fingers. Your throat hurt from the tears you were failing to hold back.

  "D-dad, what are you saying?"

   He held his large callused hand to the side of your cold, wet face.

  "I'm not going to be around much longer kiddo, I just want to let you know I love you, and your mother loves you, and I need you to be there for her when she needs you, just do me a favor son, never change."

    You always prayed that the tumor would be benign, but, life had other plans for you during those few months. You did everything you could to help your father but, as the weeks went by, he grew weaker. The day he was hospitalized was the day reality started sinking in. When your father died from the cancer, you didn't really talk much anymore, all you had were videogames and television. Your mother was to caught up in the funeral arrangements to care. She went into a robotic like state, almost as if her personality was stripped clean. A big part of you and your mom died that day, but you knew your dad always wanted you guys to be happy, even if he couldn't be there to share that happiness with you. It had been almost six years since that dreadful, life changing day, and not a single one goes by were you're not thinking about him. You were almost asleep but, you hear a small knock at your bedroom door. Your eyes open, you quickly sit up.

  "Yeah?" You heard your mother's muffled voice through the door.

  "___ , are you alright?"

   You didn't notice the tears that had steamed down your face.

  "I must've been crying, I guess she heard me." You wiped your wet face with the back of your hand.

  "I'm alright, I-I was just thinking about something."

   The door opened, your mom was still wearing her work clothes.

  "Was it your father?"

   You looked at her with your glossy red eyes.

  "Yeah."

   She walked over and sat next to you and pulled you in for a side hug.

  "I know honey, it's alright. Your father loved you with all his heart and he still does."

   She was holding your head to her neck, patting your shoulder.

  "I miss him too, but we need to live a long happy life, just like he would've wanted. Your father was a very hard working man who loved his friends and family until the day he died." She stood up from your bed.

  "How about you get out of this room all cooped up and I'll get dinner started."

  "Sure mom I'll be down shortly."

   She smiled at you and patted your back and was out the door, you were left alone. You laid down and your thoughts echoed, soon your eyes were shut. "I guess I can take a small nap." It didn't take long to fall asleep. About a half hour later you woke up, you were stiff as a board. You stretched your neck and back making a loud cracking sound, you immediately heard rifling in your closet. You sat upright, the bed comforter was warm under your legs, you rubbed your arm and looked over at your closet door, you walked over and opened it. It was almost funny, you saw Sans laying on a pile of your own clothes. " Wow I actually have a skeleton in my closet." You didn't want to admit it but you were slightly relieved to see him, every time he left you weren't sure he'd come back. Something was off about him though, he was holding a hand to his mouth and his sockets were wider than ever. His face was blue.

  "Is everything alright?"

   He looked flustered.

  "y-yeah i'm fine."

  "Are you sure?"

  "yeah yeah, i-i'm fine."

  "Whatever you say bonehead."

   You noticed something on the shelf above him, it was your old photo album. You grabbed it and walked back to your bed and took a seat. You started flipping through the pages of memories of your dad. You were so caught up in the moment you didn't notice Sans sitting next to you looking at the pictures. A few moments went by with just the noise of the pages turning.

  "why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

   The pages stopped flipping. You looked straight ahead.

  "How'd you find out?"

  "to be honest i could hear everything through the closet door, after your mom left i fell asleep. Those clothes were too comfy."

   You looked at him with a grin.

  "Oh, so you were eavesdropping?"

  "well no, it's just you guys were talking and i was just in there, i mean, all i could do was listen. i wasn't just going to open the door and casually walk out of there."

  "I guess you're right."

   He placed his bony hand on your thigh.

  "i'm sorry to hear that though, i'm sure he was a good man, you don't have to be nervous about telling me anything."

  "It's not that it's just-"

   He looked at you with a concerned look.

  "it's just what? don't you trust me? i know we've only met a little bit ago, but i mean, i trust you."

  "You do?"

   His hand tightened on your thigh.

  "of coarse i do, you welcomed me into your home."

  "Well, I trust you too, it's just I didn't want to bring up death since I know what you've been through in the underground."

   He grabbed your shoulder.

  "that doesn't make your situation any better, yes it was a terrible thing to go through, but so was yours."

   You hugged him without thinking twice.

  "Thank you Sans, you're a good friend."

   He was surprised by the sudden contact but joined in on the hug.

   He was warm, as always.

 


	7. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the skeleton both take take a sudden trip to the lake to ease your thoughts.

  Even tho your father was gone you always knew his life lived on inside of you. You are not just his son, but a piece of him, a physical reminder of what he left behind when he died. You are his mark, his legacy. These thoughts give you the every day drive to move forward, to stay determined in this maze of obstacles that life has in store for you. You'll never forget your dad, the man who raised you into the young individual you are today. He's the man you looked up too. The many thoughts of your dad make you tear and sniffle a bit. That's all it takes. Sans tightens the hold between you both, he moves his hand in an up and down motion on your upper back, letting his warm bone sooth your emotional state. You sit there for a wile, crying into his jacket, he gently pulls away and looks at you with a face of compassion.

  "___, i know your upset, i know, but can i show you something?"

   You sniffle once more and wipe your eyes with the sleeves of your sweater.

  "S-sure, I guess."

  "i'm gonna need you to put your slippers on first."

  "Why would I need my slippers?"

  "you'll see, just throw them on real quick for me kiddo."  
You always wondered why he called you kiddo. Your about the same age as he is. It was odd but it reminded you of your dad, and you liked it.

  "Alright, they're laying around here somewhere. I think there in my closet." You approach your closet door and rifle through the messy pile that Sans had been sleeping on. By a strike of luck you find your brown slippers with the white fluff in them. You slip them on and walk back to your bed.

  "this is gonna be weird but i need you to hold my hands."

   He moved his arms towards you. You looked at him in confusion, you hesitated a bit and grabbed his smooth warm hands in front of you. Before you had a chance to breathe you were surrounded by deep void of darkness. You felt weightless and you almost passed out. You closed your eyes in fear.

  "hey, open your eyes."

   You were to scared, you kept them shut for dear life. You stood for a few seconds and felt something landing gently on your face. You opened one eye carefully, it was snow. You saw the bright, setting afternoon sun on the horizon, mirroring on the frozen winter lake. You were at the park, were he first stepped foot from the portal.

  "Did we just-"

  "take a shortcut? yeah."

   You felt like you were going to vomit. You covered your mouth with your hand and almost lost balance. Sans caught you before you had a chance to hit the frozen snowy ground.

  "usually when i take someone on a shortcut with me for the first time they'll get a little sick, here."

   He walked you over to a nearby bench under a tree and sat you down.

  "is that better?"

   You kept your eyes on the elaborate plethora of colors filling the brisk sky and sat up a bit straighter.

  "I'm ok, just maybe next time give me a warning?"

  "noted, but are you cold? i can give you my hoodie."

  "No thanks I'm fine. I'm wearing my thicker sweater anyway." You noticed that Sans was acting a bit more caring than usual.

   You both sat there for a long while just staring into the orange and yellow horizon. You did feel better after a few minutes, sitting there with him. It was a pretty small bench so you were right up against him. Your leg was resting against his, but instead of feeling bone through his shorts, you felt flesh and warmth. You kept facing the lake but you darted you're eyes downward towards the contract. He seemed to fill out his clothes pretty well. Almost as if he had an actual human body under his clothing. You poked his thigh and it was not hard, but soft and fleshy.

  "what's got you all pokey?"

  "How come I didn't feel bone? How is it that I feel like, an actually leg under your shorts?"

   He was laid back with his arms on the head of the bench.

  "well, i do have a body, you just can't see it or touch it. the only time it's visible is when i manifest a certain part like my stomach for when i eat, or my tongue for when i taste."

  "You have a tongue, and a stomach?"

  "only when i need them."

   You looked at his shirt and you saw a belly under it, you couldn't help but poke it through the fabric. It was fleshy and a little giggly, it was kind of fun. You continued to poke at the doughy mass.

  "That weird, but cool at the same time."

  He chuckled.

  "are you finished there kid?" 

  "Oh, y-yeah sorry, got a little carried away there."

   You placed your hand back on your lap.

  "But how come I can only see your body only when there's clothes over it?  
He rubbed his chin.

  "actually i'm not sure, i guess in a way, i just sort of tell it to. i know i'm deeply connected to my magic, so maybe my conscience is telling my magic to manifest a physical body under my clothes."

  "That's cool."

  "yeah, i guess."

   You looked around for a few seconds before facing him again.

  "Well, can I see."

   He looked a little flustered by that question, he had some blue dusted on his face. He didn't answer, he just stood up and walked towards the lake. He looked into the sky and opened his mouth, a light translucent cyan tongue emerged to catch some snowflakes. You were simply amazed.

  "Woah."

   You noticed a little bit of saliva on his mouth, it dripped, hitting the cold snow beneath him. Your heart began to beat faster, blood started rushing to your face. You covered yourself with your sleeves, you kept telling yourself to calm down. You looked up and he was looking at you.

  "you okay ___?"

  "Yeah I'm fine, m-maybe we should head home."

  "but we just got here."

  "I know, and thank you. It's just my mom's making dinner and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting to long."

  "oh okay, sure."

   He walked over to you and put his hand out again. You looked up at him and took the hint. You grabbed both of his hands and stood up.

  "alright, you ready?"

  "Let's do it."

   You closed your eyes tightly and squeezed his hands. Your stomach went into your chest and you lost your breath, it was almost like riding a rollercoaster. It only lasted a split second, you were already back in your bedroom. You gave him a hug.

  "Thank you that was beautiful, I really needed that."

   He wrapped his arms around you waste.

  "no problem, i could tell you just needed some time to relax."

  "Well I'm gonna head downstairs for dinner, are you hungry? I could bring a plate up to you."

  "that's alright i had a sandwich earlier."

  "Yeah like several hours ago earlier."

  "it's fine really, i may be all bones, but i don't need to eat that often."

   You exhaled and excepted your defeat.

  "Alright, you sure you're okay up here by yourself."

  "i really don't have a choice, i'll just take a nap."

  "Okay I guess that's fine, just try to make yourself scarce incase my mom comes upstairs."

  "don't worry, i got my shortcuts."

  "You sure do, that's for sure."

   You flipped you slippers into your closet and walked to the door, you were already down the hall.

-SANS POV- 

  " _that was pretty cool showing them my teleportation today. they certainly took it like a champ. most times monsters in the underground didn't like my teleportation and would get really sick when i showed them, but ___, they have an iron stomach. i'm just glad they enjoyed themselves at the lake."_


	8. Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that you've changed over the years, this haunts you a little, but a little laundry war in your bedroom couldn't hurt right?

   You walked down the hard wood floor that lined your dim hallway. You were about to walk down the stairs but something caught your eye. It was the old framed portrait hanging on the wall by the window. It was a family photo of you, and both your parents. You thought to yourself how many years ago that was. It was a long time before your father left you. You were a young child then. You starred at the toddler in the photo, to innocent for the world, thinking that life was filled with happiness and never disappointment, the irony stung you. Your eyes drifted downward to the many pictures sitting on the oak dresser. One was of you and your mom during the holidays at your uncles house, standing by a tall Christmas tree with your cousins and your moms few siblings. You rarely ever saw your cousins anymore, one in particular, his name was Ryan. He was your best friend, but ever since your dad died you haven't really been keeping in touch. You used to be so lively and social, and now your were just a broken soul, shattered by mourning and disparity. Your fathers voice spoke in your head, "Never change." You crossed your arms in anxiety. You began to tear up, but your mothers booming voice coming from downstairs halted your sudden emotion.

  "Hey ____ , I need your help down here for a second." You shouted down the hallway.

  "I'm on my way down." You began to jog down the steps with your feet hitting each step with a "thump". When you reached the kitchen you saw your mom stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon.

  "Hey I need your height. Grab me the pasta noodles above the microwave."

  "Sure." You walked over to the high cabinet and opened the door. You reached for the box of noodles, just barely grasping them. Even at your respectable height you were on your tippy toes. Your house had nice high ceilings that mocked anyone who entered. With a final grunt you managed to not kill yourself in the process and handed her the box.

  "Thanks hun." She dumped the long pasta into the boiling pot she had on the stove and mixed them around a bit before leaving them be. She kept her head down towards the pot. "Imma need one more favor, can you take the trash bag out from the kitchen?" You looked over to the overfilled trash bin and sighed.

  "I'll grab my jacket."

   You grabbed your green jacket from the living room and returned to the kitchen and tied the plastic bag shut. You lifted the heavy burden and carried it out the door. You were immersed in a dark, freezing backyard. The howling snow numbed your skin. You somehow managed to find the trash bin under the faint light of the moon. On your way back you heard a noise, it wasn't sudden, but continuous. You noticed a blue light coming from your rooms window upstairs.

  "What the hell?" You quickly entered the kitchen through the backdoor.

  "Hey mom I'm gonna grab something from upstairs."

  "That's fine, the food will be ready in a bit, I'm gonna sit for a few minutes." You speeded to the stairs and sprinted upward, when you reached the top step you saw a ray of light coming from under your bedroom door.

Five minutes ago

-SANS POV-

  "___ really has a nice room don't they, I mean, just look at this board."

   The bulletin board in your room had countless cards from holidays, birthdays, practically any special occasion. Some went back many years ago when you were little. You loved to surround yourself with sentimental things that made you happy. He admired the neat little display for a while before deciding to head back to the warm closet so he could enjoy your many clothes in his pile. Sometimes messy was an understatement for your bedroom floor, because he managed to step on the TV remote. This mistake sent noise throughout your bedroom.

  "Oh shit!"

   In a panic he unintentionally kicked the remote somewhere without realizing. He scrambled to the floor searching for it but his panicked state wasn't helping.

-YOUR POV-

   You ran to your door and quickly opened it as quietly as possible. When you entered you saw Sans reaching under your bed with a panic. You took another step sending a loud creek on your floor. This startled him as he whipped back on his feet and turned towards the door. He was all sweaty.

  "Oh thank god I thought you were your mom for a second."

   You reached into your drawer and grabbed the spare remote you had and muted the television.

  "Dude don't get all upset its ok if you wanna watch some TV. Just make sure the volumes muted or low volume."

  "No I stepped on it and I managed to kick it somewhere and your tv was blasting. I was so worried your mom was gonna come hauling upstairs to investigate."

   You starred for a second before letting out a booming laugh.

  "Wow that's hilarious, you got super scared. Don't worry so much she's probably napping by now on the couch. Which reminds me, I gotta strain those noodles for the spaghetti."

   He sat or your bed and let out a sigh.

  "Did you say spaghetti?"

  "Yeah, why? I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

   He looked down at his legs and didn't answer for a second.

  "Yeah I know, It's just pasta hits home pretty hard."

   You felt like an idiot. No wonder he was so sick looking.

"Oh...well I'm bringing you up a plate then."

   He seemed a bit more chipper by your decision. You were about to go back downstairs but he caught you at the door.

  "Hey thanks kid, and hey, you'll get to watch me slurp it up while I eat it heh."

   Your face was hot like fire, you felt embarrassed.

  "don't think I haven't seen you lookin at me all like that lately. I can pick up on stuff pretty quickly, I'm not just a handsome face you know."

   You stood, facing the door. You didn't want to turn around revealing your embarrassment, it would only egg him on further.

  "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that bonehead."

  "heh, don't get all bashful on me now kid, I'm just pickin' on yah is all. I don't blame you for having eyes for a skeleton."

   You bent over and tossed a dirty sock at his face.

  "Eww gross."

   He looked around and threw a bed pillow at your chest. You gave him a mischievous look.

  "Oh really."

   You picked up a dirty towel and threw it back at him.

   He laughed and and his permanent smile got even bigger.

  "heh, i'll kick your butt kid."

  "Try me dumb dumb."

   Soon the both of you were making a mess of your room. It was a war zone of dirty laundry and other small things careening through the air. You had to be quiet since your mom was downstairs so you couldn't laugh loud, so the room was filed with whispered laughter which made it even funnier. You soon had a whole laundry basket filled with dirty clothes above your head. Sans was laying on your bed in shock as you ran towards him. You charged like a bull, but on the way you tripped on a blanket and landed on him sending all the clothes landing on top of both of you. You started laughing hysterically and so did he for a wile. You opened your eyes, you weren't laughing anymore. It took you a second to realize the situation you were in. You were laying on top of him. Your face was not two inches from his. His body was so full and warm inside his clothing. His knee was in the air with his leg resting against you. His whole face was like a blueberry and yours a hot tomato. You somehow managed to talk.

  "Ahh...I'm gonna go finish dinner."

   You quickly got up and ran for the door. You closed it and leaned against the other side.

  "Oh god."


	9. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dumbfounded by what happened in your bedroom, you wave it off and focus on dinner. You bring him his plate but things turn out for the worst...

  "Oh no he's gonna think I'm such a weirdo, god I'm so embarrassed." Deep down you knew you loved the sudden contact with him in your bedroom, but part of you was also confused. You've never though you'd be this attracted to a guy before but there was something about him that made your head spin.

_"Ever since he showed up I've been acting all weird."_ You find yourself getting a little carried away in your head. _"His body felt so nice against mine, so soft and warm...oh crap._ " You came to your senses before you lost yourself in a daydream. You rubbed the back of your neck. _"I need to finish dinner."_ You leaned off your bedroom door and headed for the kitchen.

-SANS POV-

   Sans was left there, laying on your bed, starring at your ceiling.

_"Woah, that was...not terrible. Why were they so quick to leave... didn't they enjoy that as much as I did? Damn, what am I thinking, I need to get a hold of myself here. ____ is a close friend who's taken me in their home. I'm getting ahead of myself when in comes to them. They've just got me all screwed up."_

   He sat up, he hopped off your bed and began to walk towards your closet.

  "CRACK!"

   His foot hit a week spot on your floor, the sudden noise broke the silence your room. This sent an intense feeling up his spinal cord.

  "Holy shit."

   The noise mimicked the sound you made when you woke up from your nap and you cracked your bones while he was listening in the closet. This noise drove him crazy...in a good way, he couldn't get enough of it. He didn't know why, but the sound of your bones cracking was ecstasy for him. He shook his skull, let out a yawn, and continued to lazily trudge over to your closet. He plopped himself on a nice big pile of clothing.

  "There we go, that's more like it."

-YOUR POV-

   You shook the strainer, draining the pasta, letting the steam hit your face. You inhaled deeply, taking in the vapor. You did this a few times to calm yourself.

  "Hey ____ , how's the food coming?"

  Your mom was watching TV on the living room couch waiting for her food plate which you promised you'd bring to her.

  "It's almost done. I just have to add the sausage." You grabbed a hot sausage from the counter and neatly chopped it up into pieces. You swiped them with your knife with a "shwing" into the pot of sauce. You ignited the stove top then mixed the sauce for a few moments letting it heat up properly. You grabbed a plate and tossed some finished spaghetti with some parmesan on top and brought it to your mom.

  "Here's your food."

  "Awe, thanks hun. Now eat up and make sure to put any left overs in the fridge.

   You grabbed yourself a plate and made one for your roommate living in your closet. You tried to sneak back through the living room without your mom noticing. With your luck she turned her head at you to see two dinner plates.

  "Hey, who's that for?"

   You stuttered a bit but it was convincing enough.

  "Oh, uh, you know, I always get seconds. So what's the point of having to come back downstairs when I can just bring both plates up at once."

   She hesitated for a moment.

  "Whatever hungry. I don't wanna find dishes in your room, I'm not a maid."

   You didn't respond and turned towards the steps. You were very cautious not to drop anything on your way up. You reached your door but it was closed like you left it.

  "Shit." -_-

   You managed to place the other plate on your arm without dropping it and creaked the door open. There were no lights on. You heard whimpering, you looked around nervously. You saw a flickering light coming from your closet. It was almost like a candle light, but with a light blue flame. You placed your spaghetti plates on what you could only think was a table and ran to your closet door. You stood for a moment listening to the sobs.

  "papyrus! what did they do to you! why would they do this! my little bro...I'M SO SORRY!!

   You slid the closet door open, you saw Sans in a fetal position holding both his knees. His left eye was a emitting a bright cyan flame that now lit the whole room.

  "Sans are you ok!? What's wrong!?"

   He stood up and walked towards you slowly. You were staring to get really scared.

  "Sans, what are you doing!?"

   A bright blue hue surrounded your body. You started to levitate off your floor. Your arms were pinned to your sides. You couldn't move, you were trapped in his grasp.

  "SANS STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

   He had a wicked smile stretched across his skull.

**"YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER."**

   You were thrown several feet back, you head hit the edge of your table knocking you out cold. A darkness grabbed you by every inch of your body, you opened your eyes and saw nothing but you felt It's strong grip. A faint voice coming from somewhere was all you heard but you couldn't pinpoint where. It was, unsettling. It wasn't clear, you couldn't make out what it was saying. It was just nonsense but it had a background of sorrow to it. It released you. You started falling. Your arms flailed grabbing for anything you could but you had no luck. You hit the ground hard. You tried to stand up but you couldn't. You were terrified. Something in the distance caught your eye. It appeared to be a silhouette of a person. You crawled and crawled until you could make out that it was a familiar woman, her back was away from you. She began to turn around slightly until you could make her out. It was your mother, but something was very wrong. It was some kind of white pixelated caste that hid only her face behind it.

  "M-mom?"

   She stood there for a few seconds. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that shook every bone in your body. You covered your ears and began to sob.

  "MOM!"

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

   Your eyes were open, you were starring at the ceiling hearing the blasting noise of your alarm clock. You were in a sweat. Pain overtook your whole body. You were sore all over. You sat up slowly and smacked the annoying thing quiet. Your had a splitting headache. Sans was nowhere to be found. Everything was a blur.

  "What the hell happened last night?"

   You rubbed the back of your head remembering the tragic terror of your accident, the realization hit you hard like a avalanche. 

_"He...he hurt me."_ You were confused and scared, you remember the terrifying dream you had. You were shocked by how real it was. The person trying to talk to you, your hard fall, your mother's hidden face screaming, It was all too frightening. You ran downstairs and saw your mom passed out on the living room couch. You ran over and laid next to her. She woke up from her sleep. 

  "Whats the matter?"

  "Nothing, I just had a bad dream is all."

  "What time is it?"

   You looked at the clock, it wasn't too early.

  "About eight."

  "Well I'm off work today I'm sleeping in."

   After last night you just wanted to lay there with her for a bit. You just wanted to know that she was safe. You were certainly happy to see her but you thought for a moment. 

_"I wonder where Sans is"_

 


	10. Looks Like Somebody Had a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're worried about your throbbing head but more importantly where Sans was.

* * *

Mom was all you had. The feeling of loosing her was treacherous, you may have lost your dad but you sure as hell weren't loosing her too. You were broken, even the thought of your mom being in danger shook you like a bag of ice. You closed your eyes to hopefully get some more rest but you felt tears starting to form in your eyes. You didn’t want to let your mom see you cry. You carefully stood up and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. You splashed some water in your face and turned of the sink. When you looked up at the mirror you saw an empty soul staring back at you.

“C’mon, get it together man! You're to old for this crying shit! No more, be the strong person dad wanted you to be!” The pep talk you gave yourself made you feel a little better. You dried your face with a towel and sat on the edge of the tub with a sigh.

“She's all I have, I couldn’t bare to lose her but I have to toughen up.” A sharp pain coursed threw your head.

“Ahh.” Luckily the medicine cabinet had some pain killers. You took some and walked to your bedroom. You saw that your drawer knob had broken from your head smashing into it.

“God how hard did I hit that thing?” The back of your head had a dark bruise on it which was hiding behind your thick hair. You examined the area briefly with your hand.

“Ahh shit.” You hissed at the pain. You prayed those pills you took would kick in soon but until then you decided to just lay on your bed and watch some TV. You flipped threw a few channels before finding one that looked interesting enough. It was some car show in the UK, the guys on it were hilarious and soon you forgot about your aching bones with the strong meds to blame. You heard a knock at your door. You were anticipating on who was on the other side. You heard your moms voice. You were slightly relieved. You weren’t sure you were ready to face the person responsible for your injury.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah you're good.” Your mom quietly walked in.

“Hey, I'm going to the grocery store to grab some food. You wanna come?” Your head still hurt and you were certain those bright food store lights weren’t gonna help.

“Nah, I’m good, I'll just stay here.”

“That’s fine. Just remember to sweep the kitchen floor while I’m gone.”

“I won't forget.”

“You better not, I’ll see you later.” You enjoyed the quiet alone time in your room watching TV for almost an hour. You heard another knock on your door, this one being much harder to hear. You turned off your television.

“Ah, yeah, mom? Is that you?” A few seconds went by.

“ahh, not exactly.” It was him. You didn’t really feel like speaking with him right now but you weren't just going to ignore him.

“What do you want.” Another long pause.

“i just wanted to see you, I'm so sorry about what happened but i’d rather talk to you in person instead of threw a door.”

“Well, I guess that’s fine but, I just wanna let you know I’m ok besides a slight injury.” Your door busted open. He ran towards you and wrapped you in his arms.

“i’m so sorry ___ , i would never ever intentionally hurt you in a million years. I regained consciousness after throwing you and I saw you laying there passed out.” You felt his magic pulse threw you. It was warm and calming.

“Sans I’m ok It’s fine. I just have a headache is all.”

“it’s not ok, you're hurt and It’s all my fault. i did this, i caused you harm, I put you through fear, i-i-“ You smacked him across the skull.

“HEY!” You got his attention, and you got it good.

“I’M FINE, YOU'RE FINE. NOBODY DIED, AND IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY? JUST AN ACCIDENT. I’M NOT MAD.” He held the side of his skull where your left a mark.

“are-are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine dude.” You pulled him in for another hug and held him tight, you squeezed him tightly to show your strength. Your intentions were to let him know you forgave him and you were as tough as nails. You released him and stared directly at him. You couldn't stay mad at him.

“You know, I'm just glad you came back and didn’t run off somewhere to get lost in the cold. How bout we sit here and watch some tv for a while?”

“that sounds cool but, can i at least get you anything make you feel better?”

“No I’m fine, your company is good enough.” He crawled up the bed and took the spot next to you, you turned on your tv and resumed your hilarious show. He was intrigued.

“woah, where's that at?”

“Oh, there in the UK.”

“where's that?” You were amused by his curiosity. He was like a little kid.

“It's on the other side of the world, it's pretty far away.”

“well that’s cool, but how big is it above ground anyway?” You forgot that he hasn’t gone anywhere else besides the underground and here before, you felt kinda sorry for how isolated he was.

“Well, it's gigantic, you’ve only seen a small, very small portion of it. There's over seven billion of us living here you know.”

“ahh, that's a lot of people jesus, defiantly way bigger than the underground.” You both sat there for a while, enjoying the show. It got chilly in your bedroom so you grabbed a small blanket for the both of you. Soon you were binge watching Netfix episode after episode. You were in the the middle of watching one when you felt something against your leg, it was him. You didn’t even realize it but at some point he moved closer to you. You found not thinking too much of it and you returned to the show. He placed his hand in your thigh an rubbed it comfortingly.

“Ahh, are ok there?"

“yeah, i’m just glad you’re not seriously hurt or anything.”

“You really care that much about me?”

“of course I do, you're like my best friend and I care about your safety.” You felt your chest get warm, you were all hot and bothered.

_“Why does he have to say things like that.”_

You knew you had some sort of feeling for him but every time they came to your attention you ignored them, but at moments like that your were almost certain. You moved closer to him and laid your head on his lap.

“ahh what are you doing there kid?” His lap was like a warm pillow, it was exactly what you needed for your throbbing head.

“Uh, could you massage my head please? I could use it.” You felt him warm up, you didn’t even need to look at him to tell he was nervous.

“oh, sure, where does it hurt?” You rubbed the back of your scalp to motion him to start massaging. You felt his smooth phalanges work the tense skin and muscle. It felt amazing.

“That’s good there.” You could've sworn he had a degree in massage therapy. He was hitting all the tense spots and working your head, kneading it like fresh dough.

-SANS POV-

_“i really must've shook them good last night, i feel terrible for what happened but i’m just glad they're okay. every time ___ gets close to me i tense up and get nervous, but, i really enjoy their close company. i think i just like being near them. especially right now with him in my lap, they've done so much for me, they're so awesome.”_

-YOUR POV-

You laid their for a while, letting his bones massage your head. You didn’t want it to stop. You heard tires rolling up into your driveway outside, oh shit, it was your moms car. She was home and you knew she'd need help getting all the groceries inside.

“Hey, as amazing as this feels, I gotta go help my mom carry in some groceries ok? I’ll be back in like five to ten minutes.” He looked disappointed.

“oh, ok that's cool, don't worry ill be right here.” You carefully stood up and walked downstairs to head outside. You didn’t even grab a jacket your slippers. Just you in your sweater and socks. Luckily the walkway to the driveway was just recently shoveled so there was no snow beneath your cold socks. You approached your mothers car but she stayed in her seat. You were concerned. You walked up to the driver side window and gave it a good knock.

“Mom? You gonna get out er?” She was just sitting there staring ahead. Her eyes were glossy.

“oh.” You realized why she was acting strange.

“it's the song.”

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…_

_“oh god, every time it comes on.”_

_And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Every time that song came on the radio it reminded your mom of her and your dad when they first met in high school. You'd always tell her to change it when it came on but she’d tell you she wasn’t gonna cry. Eventually she would. You were getting pretty cold standing outside for so long. You knocked a little harder.

“ Mom, c’mon we gotta get the groceries inside. You don't want the milk to freeze.” It was almost as if she was awoken from a trance. She rolled her window down.

“Oh, sorry, you know how I get when that song plays.”

“ Yeah I know, I don’t blame you, let’s get this food inside.” You helped her the groceries and entered the kitchen. You got mostly everything put away and gave your mom a good hug since she was feeling down and headed back to your warm bed to sooth your aching bones. You opened your bedroom door, it looked like someone was a bit sleepy. Sans was passed out practically snoring in your bed.

_“What a bone head.”_


	11. Do You Wanna Have a Good Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say things get a little interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some guts to write this little number, enjoy.

It really was amazing how easily he could fall asleep. You were only downstairs for a little bit and he was already completely passed out.

“God it’s freezing in here.” It really was cold in your room. The chest at the bottom of your bed was full of blankets. You grabbed a fluffy one and placed it over his laying bones. You approached your bedroom door but something caught the hem of your shirt. It was his hand. You turned around to see his tired half lidded skull.

“hey, do you mind staying in here with me for a while? i feel terrible for what happened and i really need to know your safe.”

“S-Sans I-“

“___ please, just stay here with me, no more sudden interruptions or distractions.” You _were_ still in pain and you knew you should stay in bed. He looked so distressed.

“Uh, t-that’s fine I guess.” You didn’t understand why you were so nervous. He was asking you to lay with him, this made your skin warm.

“c’mere lay down.” Slowly you walked to the edge of the bed and positioned yourself, laying down next to him. Without warning he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. Your breathing became irregular.

“Sans what are you-”

“___ , i know i’ve only known you for barely a few days but, you don’t understand how much i appreciate all you've done for me.” He started to rub your chest with one of his hands. Your face was getting redder by the second.

“W-Well...thank you, that means a lot. I'm just worried about you is all. I mean, coming to this new world completely left in the dark on where you are and what to do, I couldn’t imagine how you feel. I couldn’t let you freeze out there in the c-ohh nngh.” His wet blue tongue licked the back of your neck, it was warm and gooey, it sent a wave of pleasure down your skin. “S-Sans what are your doing!?”

“it's ok ___, i just wanna show you how much I appreciate you.”

“Sans I can’t, I don’t know if-“ He was already on top of you, straddling your body.

“kid, listen, I know we _both_ want this, don’t play dumb with me.” He moved his hips rubbing against your crotch, it drove you mad. It was weird but you felt a actual ass under him. He told you he had a body under his clothes but damn, with him sitting on top of you, gently grinding his hips against your heat, you sure got a good feel for him.

“Nngh, Sans.” He leaned real close to you. He was only a few inches from your face. He really knew how to shut you up. Before you had a chance to say anything he pressed his skull against your lips closing the gap. You felt his warm presence pressing against your teeth awaiting entrance. Slowly your mouth opened, taking in his taste. It was indescribable. You didn’t feel a hard skull but actual soft lips against your own. A bit of blue saliva ran down the corner of your mouth, lining your lower lip with it's warmth. “Hmph.” His tongue grazed along side yours, working against the walls of your mouth. His skeletal hand fond It's way at your bulging member and he began to massage it through your pants with his phalanges. Your mouth was so full of warm magic it made you quiver in anticipation. You took advantage of the opportunity and inhaled through your nose taking his musty sent in. He released himself from your lips. You were out of breath. His tongue licked your clavicle. He worked this silky muscle up the length of the bone before taking a swift tender bite of your flesh, sinking his canines into your skin. “Ahh.” He was hitting spots you didn’t know you had before. He had some more fun teasing you before scooting himself down between your legs. “Sans wait.“

“let me do something nice for you kid. don’t worry, just relax.” You eased up a bit. You knew you wanted this. He pulled your pants down slowly. More bone teased you through your underwear, rubbing your length. You bucked your hips begging for more friction. Your underwear found their way on the floor before you even noticed, revealing your hard cock.

-SANS POV-

“oh god this actually pretty impressive. thank god i know at least a little about human anatomy or i’d be flying blind here.”

-YOUR POV-

Your throbbing member was exposed, hitting the cool air of your bedroom. You covered your face in embarrassment. You felt warm bone wrap around your length. “Shit.” He noticed your expression. He needed more. He pumped you up and down slowly, letting grunts escape your lungs. He teases your head twisting and rubbing. You moved your hips harder against him.

“heh, you really are a freak aren’t ‘cha.” You were covering your red face with your hands to hide your shame. You stared at him between your fingers.

“S-Shut up.” He let out a small chuckle at your response to his inevitable teasing. His tongue emerged from his skull. He looked up at you one eye closed and blue magic steaming from the other and licked your head. “Ugh.” He started at your base before moving his tongue up and down a few times before finally sealing your head in his mouth. He looked up a at you and bobbed downward taking in every inch. “AHH!” A bony hand rested on your stomach as he swiftly worked your dick in his mouth. You didn’t really understand how it all worked but you didn’t care. His cyan phantom muscle wrapped around you inside of him leaving you breathless. Every lick, suck, tease, was ecstasy. He loved seeing you hot and worthless, it turned him on more than you could think. He picked up the pace, working your shaft with his bony fingers, twisting and pumping along with his mouth. The rapid change in texture from smooth tongue to hard bone was too much for you to handle. “S-Sans I’M CLOSE!” He didn’t respond, he kept working at your meat. With one last quick descend you released your load. He refused to break the grasp he had on you, swallowing it like it was a cup of tea. Panting heavily you laid limp on your bed out of breath. While trying to control your breathing you looked down at him. He had some of your essence dripping from his bony fingers, you watched in shock as he shrugged his shoulders and wiped his hand along his shorts. “Sans, th-that was.” He moved up your body laying on top of you. He grasped the back of your head with one hand and pulled you close to him. His tongue found its way inside you and you almost swallowed it, you heard him grunt in your mouth. He released you, laying his head on your shoulder. He sounded like you sucked all the air out of him.

“i’m- i’m glad I could make you feel better kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
